Jingle Bells
by Kristal
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas and, to Andrew’s distress, Lilia Potter and Haley Winchester discover the joys… er... or disjoys… of Christmas carols.


**Jingle Bells**

**Rating:** K+ - PG

**Pairings:** none mentioned- but Lily is the daughter of Buffy/Harry and Haley is the daughter of Faith/Dean.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Supernatural, or Buffy characters, series storylines, etc - they belong to their respectable creators. I do own Lilia Potter and Haley Winchester

**Summary:** Twas the night before Christmas and, to Andrew's distress, Lilia Potter and Haley Winchester discover the joys… or dis-joys… of Christmas carols.

**Notes:** This story is a little Christmas fic I wrote that is a crossover between my fic Never Normal (just recently finished- it is a Buffy/Harry story- this is a year after that one) and my fanart story This Little Secret of Mine (also just finished- it's a little story with Faith/Dean- this is 6/7 years later for that one). This is the only one I have written for Lily, but I have one more little ficlet for Haley, so I hope you enjoy her.

----------

Jingle Bells: 

**A Haley Winchester and Lilia Potter Story**

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse _(go back, erase)..._ Not a creature was stirring _(hem, hem)…_ not a creature was silent except for the cat. _(Better)_

A little girl blond and a little girl brown frolicked joyfully all around. A pair of blue eyes looked through the air to watch the two little girls with care. _(Oh how Andrew wished this true.) _

_--_

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…" Lilia Potter continued to scream-sing the festive song while skipping in circles around the first floor of the house.

"Andrewwwwwww!" Haley Winchester yelled trying to be heard over the younger girl. "Make her stop!" She couldn't stand this.

Andrew's hands pressed against his ears. No, he could not stand this either. Why had they made him babysitter? He wanted to go to dinner with the others too! Stupid Scooby Gang.

Haley realized that her babysitter was in no way going to help. She would need to formulate her own deviant plan of attack. Turning on her heel, Haley faced the still singing and skipping Lily.

In the opposite direction of the other child, Haley began to skip. As if on a trampoline, the brown-haired girl bounced around the room flying through the air. Dubiously, Haley began to sing. Although unsure, her voice rang loud and clear.

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg. Bat-mobile lost its wheel and Joker took ballet. Hey! Jingle bells…"

Lily came to a screeching halt. Her mouth hung ajar in shock and horror. She hollered, "Andrewwwwwwww!"

Grinning, Haley chorused the song over and over again. She was a vicious warrior, in every way imaginable.

After her failed attempt, Lily ran over to Andrew. She jumped up on the couch next to him and pulled his hands from his ears.

"Andrew!" Lily cried right into his ear.

Reluctantly, he turned to the little girl.

"Make her stop!"

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an…"

Andrew jumped to his feet, pushing back Lily, accidentally. A frown formed on her small face but she didn't protest.

Andrew turned to Haley and yelled, "First of all, Batman was rich and did not smell! Second, Robin was not a type of fish nor bird nor any other weird creature that lays eggs. Third, the bat-mobile is indestructible; it would not lose its wheel. And lastly, Joker would never take part in an activity the little girls do!"

Haley looked at him, her singing stopped.

Andrew smiled content that the screaming had ended.

Lily smiled too, happy that she had stopped the atrocities that the older girl had inflicted on the traditional song that she had been singing so wonderfully.

Haley narrowed her eyes looking at the pair. Goal A had been met, Lily had indeed shut up. But there had been no part of her plan that had led to her getting in trouble. No, that had not been a part of her plan. And Haley really hated to get yelled at.

A mischievous smile came upon her face, her dark eyes darkening in devious planning.

Andrew took one look at the young child and dropped his smile. This was not his night. Babysitting versus eating a nice, not to mention free, dinner with his friends… er… coworkers… hem… fellow evil-fighters, indeed it was no question as to where Andrew rather be.

Lily inched off the couch, her four-year-old mind redirected to something much more appealing. Her little green eyes spotted the candy bowl filled with festive colored M&M's.

Before Lily's hand reached its destination, Haley bounced, literally, into action.

"Jingle bells, Andrew smells, Lilia laid an egg. Blue Cadillac lost its wheel and old Gordo lost its leg!"

----------

**Notes: **I hoped you enjoyed it! I've been working on my humor writing, I know its not that good yet, but at least I think it's a cute little comedy piece.

Reviews please? Pretty please?

Well merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! _(hem hem)_ Good day?


End file.
